Mistakes
by BlamionexTandrexChax4evr
Summary: He loves her. He loves her more than life itself. So what will he do when her love turns to hate? Dramione! Rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**please review! **

_Made a wrong turn  
>Once or twice<br>Dug my way out  
>Blood and fire<br>Bad decisions  
>That's alright<br>Welcome to my silly life_

It was a stupid mistake. He didn't know how he could have done that to her. He loves her more than life itself. He cheated on the only woman he has ever loved.

He doesn't blame her. She has every right to hate him. He hates himself. Was Parkinson worth it? No! Pansy wasn't a tenth as brilliant as Hermione. Hermione was perfect to Draco.

He can remember clearly the moment when she found them.

_She was walking to the library looking for a particular book for her potions homework. It was then she found them. They were kissing passionately in the corner of the library. Shock and hurt crossed her face and she turned and fled as Draco called after her ignoring Madam Pince who was telling him to be quiet. _

He knew he had blown his chance. He had hurt her too much to be forgiven. He knew it.

_Mistreated  
>Misplaced<br>Misunderstood  
>Miss knowing it's all good<br>It didn't slow me down._

Mistaking  
>Always second guessing<br>Underestimating  
>Look I'm still around<p>

Hermione had known hurt before. But never this bad.

She had been hurt when Ron had left her for Lavender but she had gotten over it with Draco's help.

She had been hurt when Harry had called her a double crossing bitch for her relationship with Draco. But she had gotten through it with Draco's help.

She had been hurt when her parents had disowned her for wiping their memories. But again Draco helped her through it.

But this time Draco was causing the hurt. Hermione didn't know if she would ever get over the betrayal.

The school year was drawing to a close and Hermione had no plans at all. She had planned to spend her free time with Draco until… the betrayal.

She couldn't even talk to Ginny or Ron about it.

_Pretty, pretty please  
>Don't you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're less than  
>Fucking perfect<em>

Pretty, pretty please  
>If you ever, ever feel<br>Like you're nothing  
>You're fucking perfect to me<p>

Draco hated himself.

He wanted to end his guilt. He knew he was being a coward but he couldn't take the filthy looks he was getting, the hate mail and the pain in Hermione's eyes.

He walked slowly to the Astronomy Tower.

This was the end.

He would never say goodbye to Hermione.

**Okay! So not sure about this! But am thinking about making this a two-shot! What do you think?**

**DxTxC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. He couldn't believe what he had just found. It was a note from Draco.

"What Ronald?" she asked.

"Look at this!" he said pushing the note under her nose. She took it. She read it. She raced out.

"DRACO!" she yelled up the stairs.

She raced up the stairs to the astronomy tower. She arrived as Draco stood on the edge of the rail.

"Draco!" he spun around.

"What are you doing here?"  
>"Don't jump."<p>

"Why not?"

"Because you have you're whole life ahead of you."  
>"It's not worth it without you." Hermione didn't know what to say to that. He was about to jump when Hermione shouted<p>

"I forgive you." He turned.

"What?"  
>"I forgive you for cheating on me."<p>

"So you'll take me back?"

"No."

"What?"

"I forgive you but I can't take you back." He looked at her for one long moment. Then

"Then it's not worth it," he said before turning and jumping!

**Okay so I think I'll add one more chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed and please keep 'em coming! Thanks! **

Hermione quickly cast a levitating spell. Draco floated up.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life." She called over the wind.

"My life isn't worth living without you." He called back.

"Maybe if you give me time we might get another chance but if you die now we will never know what could have been." She said. She knew he wouldn't do it anymore.

"Okay. Let me back in." she pulled him in.

**Nineteen Years Later**

Draco watched as Hermione led her family towards the other end of the platform. They had never gotten back together but Draco knew it was for the best. She was happy with her family and he was happy with his. Scorpius and Astoria were the best things that ever happened to him. But Hermione would always be part of him. Their love had been too strong to just simply disappear. It would always be there but not enough of it to bring them back together.

**And there is the last part of this story! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
